


Alone and Forgotten

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim stops to smell the roses. Spock watches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and Forgotten

He breathes in the scent of life.  
  
I am transfixed by his affection for the mere flower.  
  
He seems lost from us as he holds it tightly.  
  
This is a side of him I do not see often.  
  
He is usually so occupied and never takes a moment.  
  
But, later he wishes he hadn't.  
  
He keeps blaming himself for the loss of life.  
  
I keep reminding him it wasn't his fault.  
  
It falls on deaf ears.  
  
The flower is discarded, for what it cost him.  
  
But for a moment I envied that flower.  
  
To be held so tight.  
  
To be worshiped so.  
  
Now, it remains alone and abandoned.  
  
How it mirrors my own life.  
  
Alone and forgotten.


End file.
